El poder para destruir
by DreamyDead
Summary: Bella recibe un grán regalo de un profesor de la universidad de Phenix, tiene la oportunidad de ir a Darmouth.


**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N. Soy nueva en esto de los fic's asi que tratadme bien y sed piadosos. Este es mi primer fic y por lo menos un intento, si es una mierda decidmelo y lo borrare encuanto sea posible. Que sepais que si me mandais REVIEWS actualizare antes, siempre que no tenga examenes. Acepto sugerencias sobre como seguir la historia.**

**Introducción**

**Alice POV**

_Esto no puede seguir así, todas las personas a las que conozco creen que soy demasiado feliz. Lo cual no es verdad, solo intento disfrutar de mi existencia lo mayor posible, ya que si me pasara la vida lamentándome de lo que soy no acabaría nunca y me refiero a NUNCA. _

_Otro día más en este monótono mundo, esto si que es aburrido, llevo medio año en este campus y no a ocurrido nada más aparte de que mi hermano el "enamoradizo" ya ha salido con la mitad de las chicas de su curso y, la verdad es que no me parece extraño, porque si no fuera mi hermano yo también hubiera salido con él._

_Bueno, a lo principal, que ya me estoy desviando del tema. En estos últimos 3 años de mi vida no a ocurrido nada interesante ni en Forks ni en este maldito campus, y para mi que estoy acostumbrada al frenesí de una gran ciudad como Miami esto es una tortura. Aunque una persona normal en 3 años ya se habría acostumbrado a esta tranquilidad, pero yo, no. Necesito frenesí en mi vida._

- Alice!! Eooo, estás ahí?¿? – me acababa de dar cuenta de que aquel murmullo que oía era alguien que realmente me estaba ablando a mí.

- Claro Jasper, dónde voy a estar sino.

- ¿Ya estabas buceando en tus pensamientos otra vez verdad? – me sentí culpable, ya que el daba cada segundo de su vida por estar conmigo y aquí estaba yo en un momento de esos en el que él necesitaba ayuda, pensando en MI. En aquel preciso instante decidí escuchar con total atención cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios.

- Perdona Jasper, siento mucho haber pasado de ti, la verdad es que sí. ¿Podrías repetirme lo que has dicho en los últimos 5 minutos? – como no, el lo hizo.

- Bueno, estaba contándote que antes, en la hora libre que he tenido a las 10 he ido al bar y me he enterado de que una chica nueva va a venir al campus. Es la hija de Charlie Swan, el policía de Forks.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?, es justo lo que necesito, un proyecto.

- Alice, cariño, perdona, pero me he perdido, ¿como es posible que veas en esta chica nueva un "proyecto"?

- ¿Sabes cuando llega?

- ¿Él qué?

- Pues la chica nueva, tonto.

- Sí, llega hoy a la noche, aunque todavía no le han asignado ninguna habitación ya que a estas alturas todas las residencias ya están ocupadas, cuando entré al bar estaban hablando sobre como iban a solucionar el problema.

**Bella POV**

_Llevo un semestre de retraso en la universidad, pero espero incorporarme con facilidad a las clases, ya que en realidad esto no es más que un traslado, aunque la verdad es que es uno muy importante, ya que desde la universidad de Phoenix a Darmouth hay una gran diferencia._

_Qué como he acabado aquí, pues muy fácil. Mucho tiempo libre y ganas, o mejor dicho interés, porque al ritmo que llevaba hasta ahora no iba a hacer mucho, además si yo no tengo estudios, no podré conseguir un buen trabajo, con lo que no podré cuidar ni a Reneé ni a Charlie cuando sean mayores. Y a decir la verdad, aunque a ellos no me iba a atrever a decírselo en la vida, me sentía culpable. El taxi paró de golpe._

_Bueno, parece ser que ya he llegado, tendré que dejar mis divagaciones para más tarde._

Y con esas me dirigí al edificio principal a que me indicaran en que residencia me iba a alojar y en que habitación, para instalarme y mañana ya me darían el horario de clases.

- Hola, Buenas tardes. Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan. Soy nueva aquí y esperaba que pudiera ayudarme a encontrar mi alojamiento.

- Buenas tardes Isabella, yo soy Sara.

Sara era una chica alta y rubia, con una ondulada melena rubia que le llegaba a los hombros. Era gótica, o eso parecía por su ropa, llevaba unas botas de tacón negras con unas medias de telaraña y una minifalda como no, negra a juego, de la cual colgaban unas cadenas metálicas. Aparte de eso llevaba una camiseta de 5 tirantes, 1 rojo, 1 blanco y el resto de la camiseta negra, con un dibujo de una calavera.

- La verdad es que te estabamos esperando. Hemos estado muy apurados con tu alojamiento, pero al fin una chica muy amable se ha ofrecido a compartir su habitación contigo. –dijo mientras salía de detrás del mostrador.- Acompáñame.

Anduvimos mucho, hasta que por fin se paró frente a una puerta con el número 987 escrito en ella.

- Llamemos a la puerta - dijo.

_Bien, "nota mental" habitación 987. La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso me paso un montón de tiempo pensando esto de "nota mental" y luego siempre me equivoco. La verdad es que siendo yo alguien que se tropieza con sus propios pies_** (A.N. Eso me pasó a mi ayer)** _no es dificil que algun día confunda el numero 987 con el 789._

En ese preciso momento una chica super agradable abrió la puerta. Y me pidió pasar, estaba tan cansada que apenas entré le pregunte dondes estaba la cama y me fui a dormir. Aquella noche soñé con Reneé y Charlie y con como los iba a echar de menos, sobre todo a mi madre porque la verdad es que a Charlie lo veia solo de vez en cuando, cuando venía a Phoenix de visita.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Quién es la misteriosa compañera de habitación de Bella?¿Qué pasará con Sara?¿Os ha gustado el inicio de mi fic?¿Cuando va a aparecer Edward?¿Va a aparecer Edward? solo la respuesta a una de esas preguntas está en vuestras manos porque la respuesta a las demás esta en un archivo de word que tengo en mi escritorio lol. Asi que contestad a la pregunta que os corresponde y subire el segundo capitulo.**

**Por cierto, este primer "capitulo" si se lo puede llamar así se lo dedico a mi hermana Sara (Ya veis que imaginación no tengo mucha) aunque me ha dicho que deje de escribir y que me dedique a hacer punto.**


End file.
